Running from the Dead
by BroFistPug27
Summary: The world has been changed, by the rise of an unknown epidemic. Follow the story of group of teenagers who try to survive this epidemic in a place where people are ruled by fear doing anything to survive.
1. Introduction

**Introduction…**

I woke up to the sound of loud sirens and heavy knocking on my door. I picked up my phone looking at the time… It was 2:34! If ambulances and police cars were outside my house at this hour, it must have been important. I got up, exited the bedroom and opened the door.

"Ma'am, you must get out of the house immediately, take anything that is important to you, we're getting out of this area, a major evacuation is in progress!" shouted the man.

I looked around in confusion seeing no fires - which was what I was expecting - or anything of that sort. I focused my eyes on group of ambulances which were being filled with people.

"Ma'am, please hurry, we don't have much time."

Not giving it much thought, I took a little bag with clothes, a few fruits, a picture of my family, and a wooden sword, it was one of my prized possessions which I used in my school's newly established kendo club. It was a weird choice of items but by the seriousness of the situation and the overall feeling in my gut, I took those things without a second thought, almost certain I would never see my home again.

* * *

Author's Note

I know this was incredibly short, but it's my first time writing, so I'm getting used to how it works, and it's my first time putting up a story. A big thanks to Javs27, who made a brilliant Zootopia story and who inspired me to write my own (not a Zootopia story, but it's likely I'll do one of those). Also, a big thanks to Meh1234321 who told me how to write fan-fictions on a smartphone, which I didn't know was possible. Since this was short, the next chapter will be out in less than a day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I put my bag on my back and quickly rushed out of the house, taking my keys as well, just in case. I walked out and my eyes met with a doctor's, who was gesturing for me to get in the ambulance car. I quickly rushed over to it and jumped in, I found a pair of seats in the very back of the car which were both empty. I took the seat beside the window, which was a habit of mine. Once I settled into a comfortable position, I scanned around the car seeing people of a few ages. There were a few children, an elderly couple, - _who were my neighbours, so I recognized them very quickly -_ and a lot of adults who were mostly a few years older than my age (17).

After a few moments I started hearing shouting. I recognized the voice, it was the officer who had told me to get out of my house. I couldn't tell what he was saying but once he stopped two people got into our car in a panic and I heard the engines start. Only half of the car was filled and there were plenty more people waiting outside so I got worried, why were we leaving them, was there another car coming for them? I started to hear screams. As the car finally started to accelerate, I looked out the window to find a pack of flesh-eating cannibals, feasting on the people who remained outside, it seemed that nobody noticed except me but I didn't scream, trying not to cause a panic, I held in but I was almost on the verge of crying, out of fear.

"Um… Are you okay?" asked a guy who was one of the two people who got onto the bus at the last minute. "Oh yeah, I'm fine I'm just a bit cold," I replied, as I realized I was shivering like crazy. "Would it be okay to sit here?" his finger pointing at the seat. I looked around at all the free seats and then looked at him, with a questioning look. "I mean could, but I'd rather not sit with any of, them," he said. Looking at the people with the empty seats, I noticed that all of them looked fairly shady, some had hoods and other had scars or somewhat intriguing facial features. "Fine, I guess you can take it," I said in an annoying tone. He sat down hesitantly, which made me feel a bit bad about my behaviour, to fix that I started a conversation "So, you haven't mentioned your name, mine is Saeko, what about yours?" I asked. "Oh, mine is Ko…" His voice was blocked by the sound of the wheels screeching as someone slammed on the brakes. I looked out of the window and saw a man with what seemed to be a bite of some sort. I wasn't sure what was going to happen since it didn't seem like we had bandages or anything of that sort. This was an ambulance with rows of seats - _which was most likely where the doctors sat-_ not one where you operated on the go in emergencies. The man was given a small cloth, which he wrapped around his bitten arm. After that he got in the car, quietly, avoiding eye contact, not bothering anyone as we continued driving.

An hour had passed, and a lot of people were asleep, including the guy with the bite, but before long he started to wake up, making deep groans and moaning. He started grabbing the woman next to him, "Excuse me, please stop, stop, STOP IT, HELP ME HE'S… AAAAAH!" she started screaming as the man bit her in the neck making her bleed. The woman hit him again and again but he continued. I got up in a panic, and so did everyone else, I grabbed the wooden sword and my bag, I wanted to save her but I was too scared so instead I tried to open the back-doors of the ambulance but it was no use, I started kicking thembbut it still didn't budge. I looked back only to find that I had caught the man's attention, he was walking towards me at a fast pace and I closed my eyes hoping it would be over quickly only to hear a gunshot, it was Ko - _which was what I called him, not knowing his full name -_ and as soon as he shot the man, he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the car, with a worried face, and I followed, not wanting to get eaten by anyone else that was one those, cannibals. As soon as I got out, Ko ran up to the door and shut it tight, "RUN!" he shouted. I didn't question, because I knew it wasn't the time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Saeko P.O.V**

"Thanks for saving me back then, where did you get a gun anyways?" I said.

"Oh, well, when I was escaping my house which was infested by _them_ , I grabbed a gun my dad owned, for safety," he explained. "I mean those things are relentless, once they grab you, you're done for."

"You seem to know a lot about them, might filling me in? What are _they,_ exactly?" I asked.

"Well I'm not a scientist but I'll tell you what I know. From what I've seen, they eat humans and I don't think it's because of cannibalism but rather like an infection that spreads through a bite, _their_ bite…"

"Their bite?" I questioned him.

"Yep, they walk around looking for humans and bite them and then after a period of being dead the bitten ones get up only to do the same, bite people. Also from what I've seen they're fairly slow, for some reason they only walk but they never try to chase you."

"Oh, I see," I said.

 **Kohta's P.O.V**

After saying all that we walked in silence having nothing to talk about, or nothing we _wanted_ , to talk about. "Oh by the way my name is Kohta," I mentioned. "I forgot to…"

"Shhh… Quiet." she whispered mid-way through my sentence as she positioned her sword, "I think _they're_ coming."

I took the gun out of my pocket quickly checking on the number of bullets I had in the gun.

"You'll only need to back me up in the worst case scenario, so don't waste the bullets. I can handle them." she said.

"With a bokken, are kidding that's a practice sword, which won't be much use." I said in a shocked voice.

"I only needed help in that car because I was confused with the situation and didn't know what to do but now that I know their only objective is to bite us, then I won't hold back, and trust me I'm pretty good. Sure, I can't slice them but I can hit them, HARD!" she smirked.

 **Saeko P.O.V**

The noises that we were hearing had finally turned the corner, there were two of them. I charged towards them, and jumped off of the wall, kicking the first one on the ground and landing on him, crushing his skull with my body weight. Then I quickly got up, running up to the next one, doing a spinning hit with the bokken smashing his head, making him fall.

"See, I can get the job done," I say.

"Wow, I was not expecting that," he admits.

"Since both you and I have seen them around our areas, in the car, and here, then it's safe to assume that at least a minority of the people are experiencing this. We need to find a place safe," I suggest.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Well definitely not a house since some were evacuated like mine, and people are mostly too scared to open in this crisis, so we need to figure out where to go," I say.

* * *

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed this fairly short chapter!

Time Until Next Chapter: When I feel like it.


End file.
